


Unspoken

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Caretaking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg has had one of the worst days of his career. He sends a text to Mycroft. <em>I need you</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

Wearily, Greg unlocked the door to his flat, aware his hand was shaking as he turned the knob. The door swung open and Greg made it the few steps to his couch, barely closing the door. He dug his phone out of his pocket to text.

 _I need you_.

No signature; he would know. He dropped his hand to the couch like it was lead, slouching. His chest felt as if a heavy weight pressed down on it, making him breathe shallowly. His eyes closed but the horrid scene flashed in lurid detail behind his eyes so he opened them again.

The door swung in. Greg wondered if he’d been waiting outside for permission. Surely he knew the reason. It was all over the news: three officers killed in a shootout with suspects.  Mycroft leaned his umbrella against the wall and hung up his coat. Greg watched as he stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Finally he returned to the couch, hooked an arm around Greg and with surprising strength set him on his feet and got him into the bathroom.

Silently, Mycroft stripped Greg of his clothes. Not for the first time, Greg wondered if he’d taken care of Sherlock this way. Cleaning him up and tucking his little brother into bed. With Greg he took more intimate care; the gentle fingers feathering along his shoulder were only for him. As the shirt fell to the floor he saw a spot of blood on it. His stomach lurched. Mycroft put a hand on his elbow to steady him, looking into his eyes with concern. Greg swallowed and met his gaze. He studied his face before giving a small nod, squeezing his arm and quickly removing the rest of Greg’s clothes.

He helped him into the shower. Greg put his hands on the tile, head under the hot stream of water. In a few moments his lover stepped behind him, kissing his shoulder and soothing the tension in his body with calming hands. Greg leaned back against him, finding strength when he had none left. He nuzzled Greg’s neck reassuringly. Greg felt tears threaten and swallowed them back. A warm kiss to his neck grounded him, reminded him he was safe. Mycroft reached for the soap and tenderly washed him. He could feel his fingers checking for injuries as he worked. Greg simply watched the suds circle the drain.

Shutting the water off, Mycroft toweled Greg off, then himself. Greg gave him the smallest ghost of a smile. He wiped his cheek with his thumb before leaning in to kiss him.  With a tiny moan Greg wrapped his arms around Mycroft’s neck, smelling the clean skin and tasting the softness of his lips.

Mycroft pulled away. He got the door and led him to his bedroom. He turned down the sheets  and perched on the edge of the bed. Offering, not pushing.

Greg wanted to forget the awful day, bury himself in the willing man before him. He leaned down and kissed him, resting his hands on his shoulders. Mycroft’s hands moved to his hips, palms cool and soft. His cock stirred as the kissed deepened, tongue sliding past teeth, eliciting a hum of pleasure. Greg gave a slight push and Mycroft pulled away, arranging himself against the pillows while Greg dug out the lube.

He loved Mycroft like this. Lit only by the streetlights he was pale, the dusting of ginger hair down his body almost invisible in the shadows. His cock might not have been the most impressive, but flushed and full against his belly it was enough. The long lines continued down milky thighs, parted slightly in offering. One arm rested above his head, purposefully making his body look longer and leaner. No matter his job title, Greg knew the man still held insecurities about his body. They’d been lovers two months before he ever saw him fully naked. The other arm curled across his body as if trying to hide the soft stomach.

Greg dropped the lube by the pillow as he knelt between his thighs. He tugged the arm from across his body and placed it by the other one, holding his wrists together in one hand, cock twitching at the position. Mycroft’s mouth parted as he stared up at Greg, legs spreading wider in anticipation. Greg leaned down and laved one nipple with his tongue, free hand pinning Mycroft to the bed as he moaned. Greg watched through lowered lashes as his head tossed under his ministrations.

Letting go of Mycroft’s hip, he popped open the lube with one hand, feeling his lovers pulse skitter under his hand before he even touched him. Greg watched his face he stroked his entrance, hips rocking up in a silent demand for more. He let go of his wrists and wrapped his arm around one thigh. Leaning down, he licked a drop of precum away at the same time as his finger pressed inside.

The cry ripped from Mycroft’s throat was primal. Greg slowly took more of him in his mouth even as a desperate hand pushed on his shoulders. He inserted another finger as Mycroft’s cock hit the back of his throat. Another cry and he shifted his arm so he could run a soothing palm along his stomach, feeling the tight muscles underneath.

Mycroft started tugging him up, wanting more than his fingers. Greg added more lube and checked the stretch. It was enough; he knew his lover could handle him. He pulled off and kissed Mycroft’s belly before adjusting his thighs. Watching Mycroft’s face he saw a man already undone, eyes blown, tongue wetting his lips. Greg leaned forward and kissed him, tasting the desire on his tongue like sweetest honey. Lining himself up, he pushed forward.

With another shout, Mycroft’s body bowed before he slowly relaxed around his lover. Greg had completely forgotten his own problems as he watched Mycroft writhe beneath him. He moved slowly, driving deeper with every thrust until he was settled fully inside. Mycroft wrapped his legs around him, pulling him just that little bit deeper. Greg moaned loudly at the feel of him, leaning down to nibble his ear. He planted his hands on either side of his chest for leverage as he started to thrust in earnest. Mycroft watched him, one hand reaching down to stroke himself.

The only sounds were the slap of skin, punctuated by moans and grunts and quiet wordless cries. Mycroft’s eyes found Greg’s in the darkness. He came watching him until the pleasure was too much and his eyes closed. Greg wrapped him in his arms, biting his shoulder as he gave a few more hard thrusts and filled him with a low moan.

Mycroft rolled them over, kissing Greg before carefully extricating himself. He padded to the bathroom, leaving Greg to hazily contemplate the ceiling, before he returned to clean them both up. Lazily Greg kissed his thigh, tasting the hint of cum lingering on his skin. Mycroft ran a hand through his hair before getting back into bed, pulling the covers over them both.

Greg tucked his head under Mycroft’s chin, wrapping himself around the other man. Mycroft traced patterns on his back with ghostly brushes of his fingers that raised goosebumps. The night was quiet and still, but while the world was certainly not right or just, at least here, in this circle of tender warmth, it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
